Generally, a sensor device sends sensor data to a controller. For example, in a patent document, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-546096 (Patent document 1) listed below, the transmission of sensor data is synchronized by using a trigger signal that is generated by the controller and is received by a bi-directional node.
In such case, when the controller receives signal data from plural sensors at the same timing, the update cycle of the data on the controller side is the same as a signal cycle. Thus, the update cycle of the data on the controller side cannot be shorter than the signal cycle. Further, the patent document 1 is silent about a sensor data abnormality case (i.e., what happens when the sensor data has abnormality).